Arme nurse
by Chalice07
Summary: saat arme dan lass menjalankan misi gaje knight master, lass kena penyakit panas, dalam sehari arme merawat lass agar sembuh. note : bad summary and title, dan ceritanya gaje plus kaga nyambung


_Chalice07 : baiklah saya sedang ada niat membuat cerita yang ada pairingnya, dan ini fic pertama yang saya buat ada pairing jadi maklumin jika gaje, karena saya author gagal dan ter GaJe sedunia ini (lebay mode : ON)_

_Arme : sekarang membuat cerita apa?_

_Chalice07 : ehm... ceritannya lass berpairing dengan mu, fufufufu... saya paling suka pairing ini fufufufu *evil grin*_

_Arme : *bergindik takut*_

_Chalice07 : oke sebelum mulai saya mau promosi dulu bagi yang belum baca fic GC saya yang satunya lagi, jika ada waktu senggang tolong dibaca dan review ya... dan 1 kata lagi baca fic-fic saya buat lumayan menular penyakit sarap, GaJE, Gila saya ini ke kalian para reader~ *dihajar reader dan massa*_

_Disclaimer : GC punya megaxus, kalau punya saya, mungkin saja GC yang kalian kenal sekarang ini akan menjadi game tergaje dan teraneh didunia, berterimakasih lah pada Tuhan yang maha esa karena bukan saya pencipta GC._

_Warning : OOC, GAJE , fic Cacad, super gaje , jangan pernah gak terpikir bahwa sebenarnya chara-chara ini OOC dan anak berumur di bawah 100000 tahun gak boleh baca._

_Langsung saja kita mulai fic GaJe ini..._

_**-Happy reading-**_

* * *

saat hujan nan deras di trial forest, terdapat 2 remaja eh salah 2 mahluk *dihajar* mereka kebasahan (reader : ya iyalah! Masa kebakar?! *ngehajar author*) kelihatannya mereka sedang berantem mari kita intip (?),

"jangan tinggalkan akulah" ucap pemuda itu, karena gelap jadi gak klihatan wujud orang itu

**DUAR... Byuuur (sound effect)**

"apa sih maumu? Telepon gak pernah, sms gak pernah (jadi kaya di iklan axis saja, ah~ nostlagia sekali saya mengingatnya =3=)" ucap gadis itu sambil bermuka kesal,

"Aku gak punya pulsa!" teriak yang laki-laki itu, terdengar suara jatuh ya gadis itu jatuh...

"makanya pakai AXGCSORC (?), Murah Cuma 1 perak per10 jam (buset dah)" tiba-tiba muncul sieghart sambil berbaju peri ala peri blue fairy tapi karena sieghart yang pakai sesuana jadi seperti muncul seorang lelaki memakai baju banci *dihajar sieghart* sambil memegang umm... sebuah kartu yang seperti kartu yugi-oh (?)

"Baik CUT!" Sebuah suara yang mengakhirin acara gaje saya,

"kalian boleh istirahat" ucap orang yang mirip sutradara walau sutradarannya mirip ORC (?)

* * *

**-di tempat mansion para GC terdapat lass , arme dan sieghart (Cuma ada mereka yang lainnya ilang di culik alien *dihajar*).-**

"siaaaal! Masa aku harus memakai baju seperti itu! kniight master itu... dia gak kira-kira apa kasih misinya?!" teriak sieghart karena dia tadi memakai baju cewe jadinya frustasi

"benar juga ya, misi si elesis, nangkep kucing tetangga yang ilang (?), lire dan ryan misinya sekarang kelaut ngambil gagang laut (?), ley dan dio plus zero misinya ke sungai nangkep ikan badut (?), Mari dan ronan misinya nyari ubur-ubur di hutan (?),umm... siapa lagi ya (nah loh lupain temannya sendiri)...oh ya jin dan amy mereka ke rumah angker Cuma mau ngambil peti harta karun milik flydutchman(?) (lah kok jadi di spongebob?)" terang arme sambil berpikir 'akhir-akhir ini knight master agak sarap apa gara-gara kesamber petir kemarin jadi otaknya konslet ya? *author di cincang knight master*)

"kelihatannya knight master konslet gara-gara kesamber petir kemarin ya? Buktinya ngasih misi gak jelas semua" ucap arme dan sieghart mengangguk tanda setuju "bagaimana dengan mu ,lass?" tanya mereka bersamaan dan melihat lass lagi...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bersin-bersin, mukanya memerah saat arme memegang keningnya ...

"panas, kau sakit ,lass, pasti gara-gara hujan tadi, ayo kau harus istirahat biar misi selanjutnya saya dan sieghart yang laksanain" ujar arme sambil menarik lass

"gak, aku baik-baik saja kok" ucap lass "aku masih bisa melaksanakan misi mencari sendal ilang di trial tower"

"gak boleh! Badan mu panas! Kamu sakit panas , lass! Setidaknya istrirahat dulu!" tolak arme dan marah.

"aku gak apa-apa! Badan ku baik bai.." sebelum selesai ngomong lass pingsan membuat arme kaget.

"LASS!" teriak arme dengan cepat menahan lass agar gak terjatuh tapi bukannya menahannya malah ikut-ikuttan tertindih, jadi arme tertindih lass yang sedang pingsan "be,berat... sieghart... bisa tolongin aku?"pinta arme.

"*sigh* baiklah, sekarang ini anak mau diapakan?"tanya sieghart dan dia menaruh lass di punggungnya "taruh di kamarnya" balas arme SPJ ( singkat, padat, jelas)

* * *

**-KAMAR LASS-**

Kelihatan si arme sedang megopres lass agar panasnya turun "Arme" panggil sieghart "ng?" "soal misi biar aku saja, kau urus tuh bayi (?) oke?"tanya sieghart sambil mengedipkan matanya.

"ta-tapi" "dadaaaah~ pasangan yang romantis~"dan sieghart menutup pintu meninggalkan 2 pasangan ini, dengan menghela nafas dia mengambil gagang pintu eh salah mengambil korek api eh salah lagi...aduh error banget saya, emang arme mau bakar ini mansion apa? Yang benar dia mau mengambil termometer untuk mengukur suhu badan lass.

"aduh suhu badannya panas banget" ujar khawatir arme melihat suhu badan lass dan pada bersamaan lass membuka matanya walau badannya berkeringat karena panas.

"oh lass kau sudah bangun? Mau makan bubur? Oh, saya harus kasih obat dulu" ucap arme dan siap-siap membuka pintu lass bertanya "misinya?" "misi? Oh misinya ya? Sieghart yang urus jadi jangan masalahin, istirahat saja oke?"ucap arme sambil tersenyum dan meninggalkan lass yang sendirian dikamarnya (aduh, lassnya OOC banget ya? Masa mikirin misi sih? Lass yang asli mah gak mungkin hahahaha...)

* * *

**-di kamar arme-**

Kelihatannya arme sedang mencari-cari kotak obatnya, kesana-kemari membawa alamat deng...deng !kok jadi lagu ayu ting ti** ya? Kita ulang lagi

Replay...

Kelihatannya arme sedang mencari-cari kotak obatnya, kesana-kemari mencari cari kotak obat itu, lalu dia keruang tamu dan mencarinya dan dia melihat kotak obatnya ada di atas lemari ng tinggi itu 'gak nyampai'pikirnya sambil loncat-loncat.

Saat dia melihat ada tumpukan buku-buku bekas mari baca (?) dia langsung menumpuk-numpukin dan menaikinnya, 'dikit lagi...dikit lagi...'pikir arme sambil berusaha mengambil kotak obatnya.

'berhasil' pikir arme senang karena berhasil mendapatkannya tapi sayang sekali tumpukan buku itu jatuh karena arme kurang menjaga keseimbangan dan jatuh.

"KYAAAAAA!"

Bruk...brak...bruk...

"ARME!" teriak lass dan membuka pintu melihat arme umm... tertumpuk buku yang dilemari (?) dan yang dia injak "La,lass? Kenapa kau disini? Mustinya kau harus istirahat" ucap arme dan berusaha melepaskan diri dari tumpukan buku itu dengan dibantu lass "lass, kau lagi sakit, biar aku saja yang bereskan" ucap arme sambil membereskan buku-buku itu,

"tapi kenapa kau kesini? Dengan jarak cukup jauh kamar mu dengan ruangtamu dalam kondisi sakit bisa kesini dengan waktu yang singkat?"tanya arme sambil menatap lass yang duduk di sofa.

"umm... itu... aku... mence..." ucapan lass terbata-bata karena malu (kyaaaa, lass imut~ aduh Ooc banget ya lass nya?)

"?"

Baiklah kita lihat flash backnya. (singkat kok :D)

* * *

-flash back-

* * *

Lass yang tiduran di ranjang nya kaget mendengar teriakan arme dengan cepat dia ketempat suara arme dia takut ada apa-apa terjadi pada arme dan saat dia membuka pintu melihat arme terkubur buku-buku tentu saja perasaannya lega.

* * *

-flash back—end- (singkat kan? Bisa dibilang saya ringkas saja flashbacknya dengan alasan malas *dihajar reader*)

* * *

"ada apa ,lass? Kenapa kau gak jawab pertanyaan ku?"tanya arme kebingungan sedangkan lass hanya diam sambil blushing.

"ya sudah lah, lass kau kembali kekamar mu!"perintah arme seperti seorang ibu yang cerewet *dihajar*

* * *

-**di kamar lass-**

"Nah makan obatnya dan makan buburnya lass" ujar arme sambil memberikan obat, air dan bubur (?).

Dan lass menurutinnya memakan obat dan makan bubur.

"arme" "hmm?"

"kau juga makan" "hahahaha... aku bisa nanti" lass menatap tajam ke arme pada akhirnya arme menyerah.

"oke, oke. Aku ambil makanannya du—" sebelum selesai ngomong lass langsung memasukin 1sendok berisi bubur kemulut arme atau bisa dibilang menyuapin arme~

"La,laaaaassss!" "kau juga" "eh?" arme kebingungan dan lass tetap menatapnya "oke,oke" akhirnya arme menyuapin lass

(cie,cie, pasangan yang romantis~ / arme dan lass : *blushing gila-gilaan*)

**-malamnya- 08 : 00PM**

"uaaah, cape...banget, nyari kucingnya" keluh elesis sambil menguap lebar, "sama, aku juga cape mencari ubur-ubur ditengah hutan? Knight master pasti sudah gila"keluh jin dan amy ,semuanya mengeluh dengan misi gak jelas dari knight master.

"ng?" mereka mengintip pintu kamar lass yang sedikit terbuka "hihihi..." semuanya tertawa pelan (kecuali mari, zero) "jangan diganggu acara romantis mereka" ucap mereka bebarengan dan pergi "ngomong-ngomong lapar nih makan apa ya?"tanya elesis sambil berjalan "moga-moga saja sayur" ucap lire sambil jalan juga.

Di kamar lass terlihat arme dan lass sedang tidur, lass di ranjangnya sedangkan arme tidur sambil duduk di bangku dan menyender kepalanya di ranjang lass.

* * *

_Chalice07 : gaje ya? Yah apa boleh buat fic pertama saya yang ada pairingnya jadi maklum dan kelihatannya akhir ceritannya aneh dan jelek ya? Hahahaha... tapi yang penting review ya..._

_**MIND TO REVIEW EVERYONE?**_


End file.
